


The days before we found love

by Urlocalweeb



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Bullies, M/M, Multi, UA, Young Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Young Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, class 1-a - Freeform, erasermic, midnight will show up, young version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urlocalweeb/pseuds/Urlocalweeb
Summary: Aizawa just wants to sleep through another year at UA and get out as soon as possible but one day a yellow haired loud mouth start to talk to him and he doesn’t mind he slowly opens up to this obnoxiously loud blonde and realises that he doesn’t want him to leave.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The days before we found love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is ma first books and of course it has to be gay  
> I am not the best at English so if I make any mistakes just tell me so I make less

Aizawa : 16 years old  
Hizashi : 16 years old 

Aizawa POV  
My head was lay on the desk as everyone began to walk into home room.

They were all so loud 

I just wanted to sleep through this last semester without having to talk to anyone in this class. The hero course was getting close to end of the year till we went off for the summer break. 

Then he came along, he just walked away from his friends and stood right in front of me.  
“Hi, I’m Yamada Hizashi,” he sort of shouted, he took my hand and shook it. I picked up my head to look at him, he was blonde but his hair stood up in a vertical way he had a dumb smile, I really didn’t know why but his white rimmed glasses caught my eye I was curious why he wore them and what did his real eyes look like what would happen if I took them of-  
“Ermm you are”  
“Oh I’m shouta aizawa” I looked at him  
“Nice to meet you Hizashi” his grin became more broad and he took his seat next to mine. 

I began to hear mumbling from around us, I knew why, I was know for not talking through out the whole year people began to think I was mute.  
“Wow he can actually talk”  
“Rude why did he never answer me”  
I looked down at my desk as the whispers continued  
“HEY” a voice broke above them all, it was Yamada, this must have been his quirk ‘voice’ or he had a really strong vocal chords.  
Everyone turned with there hands over there ears, we all heard a rumour that as soon as he was born his quirk manifested and he made his parents and the doctors in the room ears bleed.  
There was another rumour that his parents put him up for adoption because his quirk was dangerous but no one knows if that is just a rumour or just someone spreading gossip but no one was gonna ask.  
“ can’t you see it is making uncomfortable” he motioned to me as everyone gazes moved from his to me again.  
“ be kind to a fellow class mate.”  
They all cleared back to there seats as the home room teacher came in.  
“Thanks” I mumbled as I looked at him  
He grinned again “no problem if they bother you again tell me and I will talk to them”  
I rolled my eyes “more like yell”

*time skip to lunch*  
I heard the bell right and everyone’s chairs scrape back I took this as a sign that lunch had come around.  
“ finally, I’m starving” this was the voice of the boy next to me again, maybe I could sleep through lunch again, I was never really hungry anyway. I felt a warm hand poke my face continuously, confused I looked up and there he was the blonde looking down on me with is big dumb grin.  
“Wanna eat with me?” I wanted to tell him no and for him just to leave me to sleep.I stood up silently and nodded we headed out of class 1-A to the cafeteria it was full of kids from general studies and other courses.   
I looked round I didn’t see anywhere free I was about to just walk off this was to much but Hizashi put his hands on either side of my shoulders and pushed me towards a groups our classmates.  
Nope I was not going to do this. I don’t want to socialise with more people. I sat at the edge of the table next to Hizashi. I looked down at my food I wasn’t really hungry, instead I just put my head down and listened to the others conversations, there wasn’t anything interesting till I heard someone near me whispering   
“ why is he hear” “ he didn’t even make it through the entrance exam, he started off the general studies class and made it hear through the school festival” I knew they were talking about me but i kept my head down, ‘ this is why you don’t make friends’ i thought. They said it so Hizashi couldn’t hear but they weren’t exactly quiet.   
The bell went to tell the students to go back to class I stood up. I took my tray to put it all in the bin heading back to class an arm was around me,Hizashi he would not give up,   
“Hello” i asked   
“why did u leave me back there” he looked almost sad as we got back into the class and I took my seat and placed my head back on my desk

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a good start to an adorable couple  
> Yes I don’t actually care bout ur opinion


End file.
